stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Kelsoe
Benjamin Kelsoe was the commanding officer of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)| USS Pioneer]] since 2378. ( ) Early Years Benjamin Kelsoe is believed to have been born in Billings, Montana to unknown parents. The only identification that could be found on him was the name Benjamin, the last name had been scrubbed off the paper. Immediately after being found, the infant Kelsoe was sent to an orphanage in San Francisco. As he grew he did ask about his parents, but he was never given the answer. He was told that the man who found was a Dr. Kyle Kelsoe from Billings, Montana. He never found out who is parents were. When he was six years old, he was adopted by Maxwell and Julienne Brooke, whom raised him as their son. Academy Years (2364-2368) When he had reached the appropriate age, he was allowed to enroll in Starfleet Academy with the Brooke's next door neighbor, Commander Jon Larue, as his sponsor. It was at the Academy where he meet his long time friend, Connor Burt. Kelsoe excelled at his studies and in physical training, making him an easy choice for officer's training. During his graduation ceremony, Kelsoe met both Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Ambassador Spock. Early Career Ensign Kelsoe served aboard the USS Milburn under Captain Donald Blaine. It was on the Milburn that Kelsoe became a lieutenant. For a while Commander Benjamin Kelsoe was the executive officer on the USS Skyfox, under the command of Captain Sarah Tellening. Tellening and Kelsoe became romantically involved and after an away mission incident, Kelsoe requested reassignment. He was then sent the Enterprise, under the command of Jean-Luc Picard, where he spent most of his time in engineering assisting Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge. Captain Jean-Luc Picard remembered meeting the young Kelsoe at Starfleet Academy and immediately recognized Kelsoe's given talents of command. Picard took it upon himself to become Kelsoe's mentor and Kelsoe has seen Picard as a second father ever since. It was while serving aboard the Enterprise that Kelsoe met and married his wife, Anne. A year after he married Anne, a position became available in Starfleet Command, and with the urging of Captain Picard and Commander William Riker, Kelsoe applied for the post. He won the position and became Admiral John Hayes's, the Starfleet Commander, personal assistant. Kelsoe was present on Earth during the Borg incursion and watched from , as the Enterprise, with his wife aboard, was taken back in time with the Borg. Later, when the Enterprise returned did he learn of the assimilation and eventual death of his wife. During his grieving process he was visited by many of his friends from the Enterprise, including Jean-Luc Picard, Commander William Riker, and Geordi La Forge. Given Command Unsure that he was capable of command, Kelsoe suddenly found himself promoted to the rank of captain and given command of an old Nova class starship, the USS Pioneer, which had been refitted for long missions and a new part of space called the Oralian sector. Kelsoe asked his old Academy buddy, Connor Burt to be his first officer, and in no time a crew had been assembled. Later on Kelsoe would learn that one of his strongest proponents was Captain Picard, who, along with Admiral Hayes, had urged Starfleet Command to give him command of a starship. With the knowledge that both saw him as having the capability to command his own starship, his confidence soared and he was ready to tackle his first mission. Honors Citation of Honor, Star Cross, Legion of Honor, Medal of Commendation, Silver Palm, Battle of Sector 001 Service Medal, Dominion War Service Medal, Raid on San Francisco Service Medal, 18 Commendations, and the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor. Misc. Information Benjamin Kelsoe enjoys collecting antics and ancient artifacts, a habit he picked up from his former commander Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Kelsoe's first commanding officer was Captain Donald Blaine of the USS Milburn, where Kelsoe served as the CONN officer. It was with Blaine that Kelsoe explored his interest in painting. Though Kelsoe has remained an amateur, Blaine is considered a great painter. In fact, when Kelsoe was promoted to Commander, and made the first officer of the USS Skyfox, Captain Blaine gave him one of his paintings. Kelsoe, Benjamin Kelsoe, Benjamin Kelsoe, Benjamin